Leonid Zharptitsov
Leonid Zharptitsov is the son of Ivan Tsarevich and Helen from the Russian fairy tale Tsarevich Ivan, the Firebird, and the Gray Wolf. Info Name: Leonid Ivanovich Zharptitsov Age: 14 Parent's Story: Tsarevich Ivan, the Firebird, and the Gray Wolf Alignment: Royal Roommate: Casimir Baleine Secret Heart's Desire: To catch the Firebird. My "Magic" Touch: I am good at guarding trees and staying awake. Storybook Romance Status: I hope I can find a lovely princess to date. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I have trouble with walking. It's due to my cerebral palsy. Plus half of my face is red and doesn't sweat... Favorite Subject: Heroics 101. It's much-needed for going on adventures. Least Favorite Subject: Debate. I don't like how there's always arguing in here. Best Friend Forever After: Remus Voinicu, Allegra Bambola, Lelio Colombo, and Candido Fontes since they're all very supportive of me. Character Appearance Leonid is of average height, with honey blond hair and blue eyes. He wears a red jacket with a fire pattern over an orange shirt and red shorts. On his head is a headdress with red and orange feathers. Half of his face is reddish due to Harlequin syndrome. Personality Leonid is a cheerful young man who loves to talk. He is also very affectionate and loves to be hugged. He is very sensitive about his facial condition and doesn't like talking about it. Biography Privyet! I'm Leonid Zharptitsov. I'll tell you about my father Ivan. He was the youngest of three sons of a king. His father's golden apple tree was always being plundered by the Firebird. Ivan stayed up all night and plucked a feather from the Firebird. The king declared whoever caught the Firebird would be his heir. On his travels, Ivan met a wolf, who assisted him through various tasks, including retrieving the Firebird, the Horse with the Golden Mane, and Princess Helen the Beautiful. When Ivan was on his way home, his brothers killed him and stole the Firebird to take credit. The oldest son was set to marry Helen. The wolf, with the help of some crows who gave him the waters of death and life, restored Ivan and brought him to the palace. The king punished the two older brothers, and Ivan married Helen. I'm living quite happily at home. I have two older sisters named Veronika and Yelizaveta. I also have two cousins, Andrey and Aleksey, who are both a year older and go to a different school from me. I go to Ever After High. I'm just starting out, but I'm already liking it. I've always dreamed of being like my father. I want to go on an adventure like him and find the Firebird. It would be nice to have a firebird of my very own. We live in Russia, where the climate is freezing for much of the year, so a firebird would keep us all warm during the winter. I'm very good at staying awake. I'm a very light sleeper, which is rather strange since I like lying down. Sometimes I wake up at the slightest of noise, like if I hear a cold, icy wind outside. I'm just glad that I can easily fall back asleep, though sometimes if I'm awake at night I get tired during the day. Even though school is a nice place, I do get teased a lot. I have cerebral palsy, which affects how I walk. I've gotten to meet other people with cerebral palsy as well, so it makes me feel better. I also have another condition called Harlequin syndrome, which is why the left half of my face is red. I've had it nearly my whole life, and because of it, the left half of my face doesn't sweat. I don't like to talk about it, and I tend to avoid questions about it. I've been bullied for it and people sometimes tell me that I'm ugly. But my friends always reassure me that I'm not ugly and that I shouldn't let what other people say bother me. That's all I can think of for now. Poka-poka! Trivia *Leonid's surname derives from the Russian name for the firebird, zhar-ptitsa. *Leonid has a pet female eclectus parrot named Fiammetta. *Leonid is distantly related to Svetlana Zharptitsova. *Leonid often wears shorts even when it's freezing out, saying it's his personal style. During the winter he likes to bundle up in a nice, warm fur coat. *Leonid's physical appearance is inspired by that of a friend whom his creator, NibiruMul, met at summer camp. *If he were an official character, he would be voiced by Benjamin Diskin. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Princes Category:NibiruMul's OCs II Category:Russian